Before You Leave Let Me Say Goodbye
by Blade7709
Summary: What happens when Voldemort's daughter goes to Hogwarts...and is sorted into Gryffindor. Will she fall for the devilish Slytherin prince, or will the luck of the Irish prosper?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Silvia peered around the corner cautiously. She had no idea what this so-called "Dark Lord" had in mind for her, but she was not one to let her mind wander from the task at hand…she would finally be able to have a child. A lifetime of longing to be a mother, and now she was getting that chance.

To think this all started last night…

A/n: I'm sooo sorry, but I really have to go to bed now. I promise I'll put up the first chapter either tomorrow or the next day.


	2. Point of no return

All Silvia Natstag ever wanted was to be a mother…but in the wizarding world of her time, all of the decent purebloods were either taken or traitors. As of last night, she was told that a man known as the "Dark Lord" wanted to use her as well as her blood to produce the perfect heir for himself. That much she didn't care about, but it would be her responsibility to raise the child until they were old enough to "understand the circumstances."

_A short, pudgy man appeared in the hearth. She'd seen him before, but only in a dream. She was used to strangers appearing in the fire…the Floo network was becoming highly un-reliable. This man, however, seemed to know where he was. _

"_Ms. Natstag, I presume?" the pudgy man asked._

_Silvia closed her book and looked up into his dirty eyes. "Who wants to know?"_

"_I have come bearing news of great importance…and of much interest to you."_

"_Oh, really? And what might that be?" she responded sharply. Who _is_ this man? She wondered. A smile slide across his ash-covered face._

"_You have been chosen to parent a child…a sacred child, whom will help the better half of our world survive." Her eyes began to glow…Her? A mother? It was too good to be true…but of course, she did not think of any consequences…_

_The smile he boar grew wider. He was reeling her in, just as planned… "Then come with me," he said. "My Lord will make you very comfortable in his home…" The man held out a scruffy- looking hand, inviting her to take it and trust him. She accepted, and followed him into the fire place. With a blaze of green fire, they were gone._

A shadow formed in the hall. It had begun…There was no changing her mind now…and she knew it.

The shadow grew smaller, yet more frightening, as it crept towards her. As it reached the bars which she desperately clang to, she saw the monster that hid under a thick black cloak.

"So…have you decided?" an eerie, almost smokey, voice spoke. Silvia nodded in response.

"Good." The voice replied crisply. In a snap, they were in a different room, no bars to cling to this time.

As her stepped closer to her, wand at the ready, it clicked in her mind; she was going, now…no turning back…they were passed it…

Passed the point of no return.


	3. A summer kiss

Seventeen years later, Hogwarts buzzed with the back-to-school greetings. Stories of a summer swim in the south and grand tales of an argument with a Gringotts goblin filled the air. A new breeze seemed to blow through out their world, bringing a sense of nonchalant- pride for who they were. People of all ages were smiling…Even Draco Malfoy seemed to be in an exceptionally giddy mood.

In a crowded corner, Cho Chang stood surrounded by her usual friends, and then some. Harry and Ron had somehow managed to wriggle their way into the group, Harry next to Cho, and Ron next to a blonde beauty, new as of the year prior from America.

While the rest of the crowd roared with laughter, Cho pulled the other girl away from the bunch.

"So…" She started cautiously.

"So…" the girl repeated.

"Tell me what happened last week!!! Brina, you said you would!!"

Brina's checks turned a violent hue of red. "Now?"

"YES!!" Cho exclaimed, her voice smothered with impatience.

Brina let out a deep sigh. Cho would never let her get a moment's peace until she told. "Well…" she began, which was followed by the extravagant details of her trip to Aunt Narcie's house. A 'fun- filled weekend' was just the beginning.

"You WHAT?!?!?" Cho nearly screamed.

"Shhhh!!! Yes, ok? It's not like he's actually my cousin…Aunt Narcie is my godmother…not really my aunt…and plus, you would have to if you saw the look he had on his face!!!"

"Maybe, but not if my brain registered who it was…I mean…Malfoy…you actually snog-" Brina threw her hand over Cho's mouth, stopping them both in their tracks.

"I said yes, alright. Listen, I don't want anyone to know, alright? Hopefully, I'll be just another night that he'll forget all about within twenty-four hours."

"Yeah right!" a voice called from behind the two gossip girls. The smooth, dreamy, yet vicious voice could only have one possible owner…and of course, he was far from 'conveniently located.' Draco Malfoy approached the two girls, his usual slick smile displayed across his devilishly contoured face. "Like I could forget you, Brin," he said as he glided up behind her, wrapping his arms around her thin waist. He leaned his chin on her shoulder, making her shudder. Lifting his head up, he gently kissed her neck. "Could I talk to you for a moment? Alone?" he whispered into her ear. She nodded in response, receiving a death glare from Cho for leaving her with Crabbe and Goyle. In an effort to avoid the confrontation with two bon-bons, she quickly walked back to Harry and the rest of the group.

Malfoy lead Brina towards a deserted corner, obviously nervous as to whatever it was he was about to say. He stopped walking, turning to face the beauty before him. "Brin, about that day…well, I'm sorry, you know…I shouldn't have tried to rush you into anything like that-" She silenced him by placing a finger over his lips.

"Draco, if I didn't want you to kiss me, I would've said something."

"But, Brina, I mean…Merlin…I kissed you! And I knew that you liked someone else…"

"Exactly. I _liked_ someone, but I know now that it was stupid to waste my time on him. Nothing would've ever happened between us, and you helped me to see that." She leaned up on he tip-toes, giving Draco a lustful kiss as she did so. Stars flew in front of his eyes…this was all he had wanted since the first day he saw her…for her to want him as much as he needed her.

Then the kiss was broken. Brina went back to her normal height, looking rather embarrassed.

"I've gotta go," she said, just barely above a whisper. "I'll see you in class, Draco. Bye." She ran off, knowing what she had done. Draco looked after her in awe. She liked him. She must have, or else why would she kiss him like that? He wandered dizzily back to his posy.

Author's note: Alright, just wanna let you all know that I'm writing this story because I love Seamus, and there isn't a lot of fic's about him…well, not any that aren't slash or a Seamus/Hermione pairing, so, yeah.

I don't know whether or not to continue thins, as it's gotten quite a few hits, but no reviews yet. If you like it, please just send a review telling me that. If I don't get a lot of them, I'll just stop writing it. So, yeah, let me know…

Oh, yeah, and if you have any suggestions for improvement, lemme know!!!


End file.
